The Amazing Spiderman's Something About Living
by BwayBaePonine
Summary: Since Gwen died Peter wasn't interested on finding another girl that make him feel like Gwen did... but one day unexpectedly he met a talented beautiful girl who turned his world upside down; a dreamer girl with great expetations of future and that Peter will protect no matter what (Note: this is a fanfic of Andrew's movie:)
1. Loosing Sences

**(POV Peter)**

I didn't really wanted to go, but Aunt May insisted me in going with her to the orphanage, I couldn't say no to her so I agreed although it wasn't a good day for me because I was remembering Gwen again.

My Gwen…

God! I missed her so much, it's been almost two years since she passed away, and I couldn't look at any other girl like I looked at her, I couldn't feel for other girl what I felt for Gwen, I don't think I could be able to forget about her ever and besides I wasn't interested in meeting any other girl... what for?

"You'll see how great is doing something good with your time. You have to distract a little bit and do something besides your job son" my beloved aunt said to me.

I actually do something besides my job. My name is Peter Parker and I was seventeen years old when I was bitten by a Spider which gave me spider powers that turned me into Spiderman the protector of New York City, it's been 4 years ever since. My girlfriend Gwen Stacy died almost 2 years ago in hands of the Green Goblin who once was my best friend Harry Osborn. Sometimes I think I killed Gwen too, if only I would threw out my web sooner Gwen would still alive today.

I sight while we were entering to the orphanage.

"I didn't tell you son but I actually inscribe you as a volunteer" she revealed.

"What?! Aunt May I can't! I don't have much time to…" I said trying to make my aunt change her mind about me as a volunteer there. I couldn't, being Spiderman didn't had actually schedules, crime didn't had schedules and although being a volunteer in that place was something good I couldn't because it would be another responsibility and I couldn't handle too much.

"It's not too much time I promise! Please do this not for me, but for you my darling!" she begged… Ooh that look… I couldn't say no to that look.

"Okay aunt May" I agreed and then she kissed my cheek.

"I swear you are going to love it here. There are not much volunteers, but the ones that are here are young and old people. The youngest it's a 19 year old student, you have to meet her, she's an amazing person, sometimes she sings for the kids and reads them some stories, and the kids really love her"

"Great…" I said but I actually didn't care about it too much, I tried to pretend interest though.

We went to a lounge that was full of lots of different kids siting and music was listened all the room. I recharged in the wall and then I saw I girl who was singing to all the kids, she had a good voice which made me really look at her. Whoa… she had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen of this clear brown that drove me crazy and foreign factions that woke up my interest, she had soft pink lips and all her curly black hair down. She was wearing a green skirt with a pink width belt on the waistline and a white blouse.

I felt how my heart raced and how she took my breath away, I was lost in her and I could swear I forgot how to breathe while I was staring at her. She just… took my sorrows away somehow and turned them into positive thoughts and new hope.

…Mister Percy Snodgrass would often have the odd glass -But never when he thought anybody could see. Secretly he'd buy it, and drink it on the quiet, and dream he was an Earl wiv a girl on each knee!

"C'mon guys help me!" she said. Then all the kids started to help her singing:

Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah! That's how it goes. Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah! Ev'ryone knows...

"She's gorgeous" I murmured lost in that look.

"What did you said?" my aunt May asked me smiling.

"N-nothing"

I noticed my aunt laughing but I tried to ignore that and I just saw that beautiful girl dancing with the kids and making them happy.

When the song finished all the kids started to hug her. She received each one of them with a huge smile full of love and with open arms.

After there were no more kids surrounding her, my aunt approached to her and the girl also did.

"Mrs. Parker!" she received my aunt with a big hug.

"You were very good my dear!" my aunt said and then they separate, she blushed.

"Thank you Mrs."

"I want you to meet my nephew Peter" at the moment I hear my name I react. I got really nervous while I approached to them and I stood beside my aunt and looked at the girl closer. She was prettier once I had her in front of me. "He agreed being a volunteer for some time"

She looked at me and she seemed literally a porcelain statue. She kept her eyes wide open and her mouth not too much, it was like she was taking her time to look at me, she sudden smiled at me and it took me unprepared.

"Well… ummm… Peter, it's so great that you could help us in here, mostly for the kids, we'll really enjoy having you here" she said to me.

"And I'm sure I will enjoy it too" I said… wait…

What's going on with me?

"That's for sure… by the way I'm Aria"

Aria… Whoa… a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

I smiled at her.

"Aria honey… would you mind to take my nephew to meet the place while I go to the kitchen to help with the children's dinner?" my aunt May asked.

Aria and I looked at each other and then at my aunt.

"Uhm… s-sure" Aria said.

So… after a minute of meeting her I'll have some alone time with her. That made me somehow happy, but at the same time nervous.

As she said, she took me to a "tour" through the orphanage. She showed every corner and she made me know every one of them.

"Just try not to get in trouble or they will kick you out" she advised me.

"I'll try... but I don't promise anything" I joked and then we both laughed. Her laughter was incredibly lovely. That made me think: how could I be this lost? "You have a nice laughter" I told her.

Then she opened her eyes, I think a little moved and then she showed another shy smile and she looked to the ground but then her eyes looked at me once again.

"Do you really think so?" she asked awkward.

"Yeah" I said a little quietly and smiling a little bit.

Seconds passed and we were just looking at each other. It was like being in another world or like we were alone in a big room, just us, without saying any other world.

"We should… look for your aunt…" she said, bringing us back to reality.

"You're right" I coincided and we started to walk back.


	2. Falling

**(POV Peter)**

Now I'm glad to listen to my aunt May and be a volunteer for the orphanage. I had three weeks going every time I could.

I saw Aria from time to time and that made my days went better no matter how bad they were. She also had her obligations, she had school and she had also a job so I didn't see her every day. She used to go to the orphanage every weekend and from Monday to Thursday she went about an hour.

Today Aunt May invited me to have dinner because it had been a long time since we didn't have dinner together. Of course I was going but first I made a watch in the city, swinging around in my Spiderman costume. I listened to some sirens so I followed the sound. It was a pursue of one car I swing and I got in front of the driver's door, he had lots of money, so I knew he just robbed the bank.

"Hey Mr. Thief, hey there!" I said knocking the door; he had the window barely open. He turned his head and he tried to crash me but I moved and I got into the car in the copilot's seat. "Hi do you wanna talk?" he turned to see me and he wanted to punch me but I moved. "Okay, okay... you don't wanna talk… so neither do I" I grabbed his left hand to the steering wheel with one of my webs and again he tried to punch me. I grabbed his other hand to in the same place I grabbed the other and although he forced to break free he couldn't. The car started to stumble to I took the steering wheel and I started to drive the car with difficulty until I parked the car to a stool.

The police arrived and I got out of the car and leave while the police arrested the bank thief. It was a little late so I hurry to go to Aunt May's.

I changed my clothes and i started to walk until I arrive to the house and I opened the door with the key I still had. I entered to the house and noticed Aria was sat with my aunt May in the big couch of the living room seeing some photo album.

"Wow… you were a lovely couple" Aria said without getting off her eyes from the picture. I guessed it was a picture of my aunt and my uncle Ben when they were young.

"Yes… my Ben was always a romantic man. When we were young he used to leave always a rose o different color to the balcony of my room. We were very happy together."

"That's so sweet" Aria said moved with that beautiful look in her eyes "You know? Since I was a little girl I've always dreamed of finding someone who love me above all and that one capable of doing anything for me and that I feel the same way for him, I've always dreamed about a great love story, but it seems I have no luck"

"Why would you say that? Honey you are young and you'll find someone to spend your whole life"

"Well…after my first boyfriend and when my parents divorced I stoped believing in those fairytales that love is always perfect, I know it's not perfect and that I don't have to clung myself into the idea of…" suddenly she got quiet and she turned her head in my direction.

"Peter honey… I didn't notice when you arrived" my aunt May said standing and going to hug me.

"I just did" I said.

Then Aria stood up.

"Hi" she said with a bended but pleasant smile.

"Hi" I said nervous.

"You're late" my aunt May scolded me "But it doesn't matter. Now that you are here why don't we start to eat?"

"Sure" Aria and I said and then we smiled to each other. Aunt May stared at both of us and I knew what that look meant so I set ahead at the table to sit.

My aunt May started to serve dinner. It was a strange food but it seemed delicious. It seemed like tortillas with like red or brown gravy with cream and cheese.

"This is a Mexican food Aria recommended, she gave me the recipe and she helped me cooking it, but it was something really easy" my aunt May told me.

"Oh yeah?" I asked surprised "It's delicious"

"I know right? It was really difficult for me to find the ingredients but I finally did at some market; you don't know… I missed this food so much"

"I used to think you were Puerto Rican but for what I see you are Mexican"

"Yeah I am" she said proudly.

Then we had dinner, this was a delicious food, I never thought Mexican food could be this good. When we finished Aria offered to wash the dishes and I offered to help her.

"So… what do you miss the most about Mexico?" I asked.

"Well…most… my family, I think about them every day; you know? My little brother talks to me every night, he really misses me and I him, we always fought and bother each other for every foolishness but although all that, at the end of the day we were always for each other." She said hopeful and she mad a short pause. "The food of course, now I really appreciate it because here in New York it's not the same taste as Mexico I'm talking about Mexican Food Restaurants of course, if you liked today's food you would love Mexico's ones, the taste is way much better".

We laugh. Then when we finished we went to the living room with my aunt and we started to talk.

"And where do you work at?" I asked to Aria.

"I work as a singer-waitress in this amazing place named "50's TASTE". At the beginning I wasn't convinced at all of working there but I had no other option, now I love it there. It's all 50's style and it's great; also we sing hits of those golden years or songs related to, it's something amazing"

"Perhaps I could visit there some time"

"Yeah you should" we smiled and we kept silence a few seconds "How about you Parker? I've seen your name at the Daily Bugle in Spiderman's pictures."

"It's because I sell pictures of him for that newspaper"

"But you don't get enough money and it's not fair Peter, you are the only one getting Spiderman pictures and that greedy man only pays you miseries" my aunt May reclaimed.

"I think you should ask for a raise, I think it's hard to take Spiderman pictures because he always goes away too soon" Aria coincided.

"Ask a raise? To JJ Jameson?" I started to laugh sarcastic and Aria raised an eyebrow.

"And why not? You sell the pictures of an amazing person who is only attacked by the Daily Bugle" she said annoyed.

"You think that way about Spiderman?" I asked.

"Yeah… I mean he only acts for our benefit and he acts selfless. I didn't actually believed in him when I first got to New York, I thought he was only a tale of the New Yorkers but then this one day I was with my best friend Tyler walking and there was a fire in a building, many children were trapped and I was just telling desperate that someone had to help them, Tyler told me not to worry that Spiderman was going to help but I didn't believe, then he suddenly appeared and saved all this kids. He literally stole my heart in that moment. He became my hero since then" she said almost sighing.

Whoa… so she had a hard crush on me…. What? I mean… Spiderman… I mean... yeah... me. That gave me hope, an inspiration; she loved a part of me although she didn't know it was me. I couldn't believe how I was falling for this girl.


	3. The Date?

**(POV Peter)**

It's been 5 months since I met her. I had this strange need to see her, to be with her this Mexican girl that studied in some scenic arts school and worked as a singer-waitress. I like to think that she also has feelings for me because she blush and acts nervous in front of me.

And let's talk about me… huh… Whenever I saw her I felt nervous, silly, and clumsy; I felt that my heart was no longer mine and that I would go insane without her. I knew this feeling well, I was falling in love with her and although I couldn't be with her because of my Spiderman situation I simply couldn't stop going to see her. I needed her more than I like to admit.

I went to orphanage not so often now, but I was going often to that place 50's TASTE, the place where Aria worked, it was always a pretext to go and see her.

Now here was a fair in the city and I was walking around to clear up my mind after a hard day of defending New York from crime and to just think.

I raised my look and I suddenly saw her: so radiant, so beautiful, laughing with her friends Tyler and Brooke that worked at 50's TASTE with her, she was laughing also with some other people I didn't knew. She had a black-white striped blouse with long sleeve, blue tight jeans and a black headband. She took my breath away once again.

A few seconds later she turned her head and she saw me, our eyes found each other.

God! She's just so gorgeous.

"Peter" she said smiling.

"Aria hi" I said smiling and starting to walk to her without seeing anything else, I tripped a few times and I almost fell but I didn't care, I only cared about those brown eyes and that girl who was only a few steps away, I couldn't look at anything but her and her smile. "W-what are you doing here?" that was the only thing that my mind could think about to say.

"Well… my friends and I are just walking around the city and thinking were we're going to drop by, you know…" she said blushing "By the way… this is all the gang but you surely noticed that already" there were two girls besides her and Brooke, one was black skin with really curly hair. and the other was skinny and redheaded, there was another guy who worked at 50's TASTE and whom I didn't actually knew his name, and two other guys, one brunet with black really short hair and the other one with brown dark hair for what I could notice because I couldn't apart my eyes from Aria. "How about you?" she asked.

"I'm just… taking a walk you know, to think"

She nodded and then we kept silence.

"Hey now that there's a fair over here you may want to…." I started to say "Or better we could, if not we could do anything else" Great! She'll say no dude, seriously you are so stupid. Why whenever you talk to a girl you are this dumb?

"Sure, it seems to be a good fair" I smiled gloriously "I mean if it's okay for them that I…."

"Yeah, yeah…you go" they all began to say messy.

"Okay guys…so?" she asked them.

"Don't worry Aria, you'll pay us tomorrow" the brunet guy said.

"Thanks _Jet Boy_ " she said and the guy started to laugh, it was like a private joke between them but I didn't understand where was the joke, "…so I see you guys then" after that all started to go leaving us alone.

Then we started to walk, and eventually to talk. It all began with the questions of 'how have you been?' 'How was your week' and stuff. I told her I has a hard week at the Daily Bugle trying to convince Jameson to give me a raise, but I finally succeed menacing to take my picture to other newspaper, then I told her I wanted to know how did she arrived to New York and get to a theatre school. She told me how her parents went insane when she told them that she wanted to come to New York because she got a scholarship, it turned out to be that she was studying two carriers at the same time, her father was paying the "serious" carrier and she had a job to pay her other carrier which was scenic arts. She had one great opportunity one day that the dean of the Art School told her that she was one of the 10 girls in all Mexico chosen to get a scholarship for the AMERICAN ACADEMY OF DRAMATIC ARTS this school here in New York; she knew she couldn't just drop the opportunity so she beg her parents until they said yes, they didn't wanted to let her come because she'll be alone and in another country.

"… Sometimes I felt they let me come here because they felt that I would come back disappointed of New York but I had to demonstrate them I could make it on my own and in the city I fell in love with, I loved and I still loving musical theatre and I'll fight for it, I knew that it was going to be hard but when I arrived, everything was awful, I was staying at the rooms at the university and my roomate was awful, I was looking for a job and all was taken, I was alone and I felt broken, until I found Tyler, he saved me and became my best friend, thanks to him now I have where to live and I have a job, if it wasn't for him, I would be probably back in Mexico studying a career that didn't go with me" she confess me.

"So… thanks to him I met you" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, that's another thing I'm thankful for with him"

Then we played and we made foolishness. We went to this game of target practice and I won so I get to choose one price. I choose a big teddy bear of brown-blonde fur and I turned to Aria.

"For you" I said to her with a smile and I gave her the bear.

"Really?" she said excited and moved.

"Yes, really" she took it.

"Thank you! This is so cute, I love it! His name is gonna be Koda!"

"Koda?" I asked confused but smiling.

"Yeah… like the one from… what's that movie's name in English? 'Brother Bear' I think…"

"Oh… yeah"

We smiled and we went to another game where we had to fill some balloons with water guns. We were "concentrated" well… Aria was concentrated because I looked at her from time to time; it was great spending time with her. I pointed her with the gun and I wet her she looked at me making an "O" with her mouth while I was laughing but immediately I stopped and I regret what I've done because I didn't know if she would get mad, then she smiled challenging and she wet me too, I imitated her first expression like mocking her and then I tried to caught her but she started to run and I to reach her and when I finally did I carried her from behind and started to turn around and around until we fell. I fell above her. We laugh again looking at each other. I appreciated all her outside and inside beauty.

After a few moments of silence I couldn't resist temptation and I kissed her lips and she kissed me too. Whoa…. Her lips were so soft and they tasted so good. I felt so strong and at the same time so weak before her.

When we separate we smiled, there was no description for what I felt in this moment. I helped her to stand and I took the teddy bear to give it to her.

Time passed so quickly when we were together and I felt time with her was the best thing of my life. Now I knew I love her with all my senses, with all my heart, with all my soul.

We noticed it was getting late so I offer her to escort her to her home.

All the way we smile, but we didn't mention the kiss though I was dying to talk about it. Suddenly, without continence I held her hand and for my surprise she accepted it. We started to joked.

"Stop it Peter!" she said laughing.

Not too much time passed when she stopped in a building of apartments.

"Well… I live here" she said.

"So… I guess I see you later"

"Yeah…okay" she said and she kissed my cheek.

I opened my eyes surprised and excited while she entered to the building and waved goodbye. When I couldn't see her anymore I touched my cheek feeling her kiss and I smiled while I was on my way to the appartment I recently live on. I arrived to my little apartment, with a huge stupid face.

I went to the closet and I took my shirt off, then I found a picture on the floor. I took it in my hands and I saw it.

Gwen.

Questions started to invade my mind. What if Gwen would still alive? I would have never fallen in love with Aria. What if I've fallen in love with Aria and Gwen would still alive? Well, Gwen was dead and all because of me. Gwen died because she decided to be by my side while I faced Elektro and then we never saw Harry coming for revenge because I couldn't help him to heal. He wanted to revenge Spiderman because Spiderman couldn't help him, I couldn't help him. He wasn't in all his senses and when he found out I was Spiderman he took Gwen to punish me, and he did, because she died. Captain Stacy warned me that before and when Gwen died, I couldn't just face it.

I understood I couldn't be with Aria; it would be so selfish to be with her knowing she may die just like Gwen, so selfish to snatch all her dreams and to make her family and friends cry her death and have to face life without her. No, I couldn't do that again, not after all her hard work. She had the right to live and make all her dreams true.


	4. The Awful Person I Am

**(Author's Note: I know this chapter may be the biggest cliché in all spiderman history but i simply had to do it because is one of my favorite scenes of the film of Tobey Maguire and getting it to my fanfic with Andrew Garfield was like a dream to me...anyway...i knw this may be not the best chapter but i hpe you like it:) Oh... and sorry i update until now...i had tests and school stuff :P Anyway...here's the new chapter...enjoy:)**

 **(POV Peter)**

I knew I said I couldn't be with her, but I needed to see her. Whenever I saw her I acted distant and cold sometimes, because other times I couldn't help to smile at her. I knew she deserved an explanation, but I couldn't gave it to her; she was really confused I could notice that and I tried to keep a little distant and see if I could forget about her, but I simply couldn't.

Today I hide to watch her in my Spiderman costume and I noticed she worked double shift because she left work later. She walked through a nothing safe place so I followed her with more reason. I couldn't understand how in all the ways she had to arrive home she had to choose this one.

Suddenly a man stood in front of Aria.

"Dean?! But… what are you…?" Aria said nervous…. so…. she knew that guy and I wondered what he would want with her.

"You know nobody lefts me? You did and I didn't like it".

"What?! Hey… umh… how could I explain this to you…? It was like more than five months ago! Why do you appear now out of nothing?!You and I had nothing at all! I trust my friends and they tell me you are not trustful, we just had one date, and you were just talking about yourself and you wanted to force me to do things I didn't wanted to. How did you want me to react?! You don't really love me or want something serious with me!"

"Who said I don't?" he said then he flogged Aria to the wall.

"Let me go! I don't want anything with you jerk!" she protest but he didn't let her move "Help!" I knew I have to step in to protect her before he could do something to her so I went to protect her.

"So you this how you treat women?! Uhh?!" I yelled to that stupid guy and he started to fight me but as I was stronger. I beat him and he just ran as the coward he was.

I disappeared when Aria turned to see me and then I appear upside down holding by my web.

"Nice friendships you have uhh" I said changing my voice a little bit. She shrugged ashamed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes… thank you very much" she told me "I-I….There's any way that I could thank you for what you did for me?"

"Like what? I'm not looking for anything in change. With your safety is more than enough"

"But… I really want to thank you, if it wasn't for you Dean would have… well you know" then she approached to me and slowly get off my mask but not completely, she stopped when the mask arrived to my nose and she kissed me. Again I felt like my world didn't belong to me at all but she sudden stopped and she separate from me. Oh no… I think she discovered me "I can't, I'm sorry" she said to me.

"Wh-what's wrong?" I asked shrugging nervous and getting my mask back.

"It's just that there is someone that…"she suddenly stopped, it was like she remembered something "wait! He takes pictures of you for the Daily Bugle!"

I…

"Peter Parker?" I asked.

"Yes… do you know him?"

Of course, I am Peter Parker. "Kind of. Well we're something like friends I guess… what's wrong with him?"

"I thought we had something but then he started to act all strange. Aggh.. But who cares? It's not like my entire world is going to end because of him. I mean he's only a guy, and he's arrogant, and presumptuous, and childish, and clumsy…" auch…. That hurts. She was mad saying all that but she wasn't done yet "…and sweet, and charming, and amazing, and funny, and smart…. Oh my God! Who am I kidding? I do have feelings for him but c'mon, he would never…"

Of course I always…

I hated to see her like that.

"Wait! You are the girl he met by his service on the orphanage or something…." I tried to pretend ignorance and to be remembering. "Yeah… he did talk me about you. Aria… right?"

I'm awful… I'm really awful. I really am.

"Yeah that's me but… what did Peter say?" she asked hopeful.

No you won't… no you won't…!

"He said: Spiderman… she is simply wonderful. Her eyes made you get lost, her smile is lovely. It's impossible being with her and not to fall in love with her at the time. I adore her".

She smiled and she bit her lip. Oh no… here it comes… aghh… I couldn't resist it. Why did she did it?! She's just making me lose my senses with everything she does!

"I think it's time for you to go home, do you want me to take you?"

"Thanks but… I'll take a cab" she said.

"Okay… but I'll check you until you got to that cab"

"Thank you"

Peter Parker you are definitely going to hell because of what you just did. Stupid! Stupid!


	5. Menace

**(POV Peter)**

After I was sure that she arrived to her home safe I decided to swing around New York City to make a night watch. I couldn't stop thinking about Aria, what does this girl has that every time I see her and try not to fall for her I fall? I can't fall in love, not again.

But I already was… and I knew it.

While I was swinging something hit me really hard. I fell in a building without finishing.

My rib was hurting really bad.

"Aghh c'mon…" I said annoyed standing and holding my hurt rib.

I started to hear creepy laughs around the dark building.

"Long time, don't you think Peter?" someone said in the shadows.

Immediately, I recognized that voice, a voice I liked to hear before but that now I just hated to hear at.

Harry didn't show up entire, the only thing I could see was his eyes, green eyes full of hatred and thirsty for more revenge. He wasn't the boy who was my best friend, he was a beast capable of murder, that beast took possession of the one who once was my friend.

"Goblin" I said resentful.

"Well… at least you know that I'm not Harry Osborne anymore, good for you Parker or I should say Spiderman?"

"What do you want?" I said frowning and following his eyes because he was moving all around.

"Let's see… you turned me into a beast, you denied me help knowing I was dying, you took all my hope and turned into nothing… You know? My appearance comes and goes… it's the less important, the most important is what you took from me".

"You had your revenge! You killed Gwen knowing I loved her!" I said furiously.

"But c'mon, you don't care about her anymore, I made you a favor" he said mischievously smiling and I frown even more. "You've found another girl, that pretty waitress who loves charity and theatre. You wouldn't mind if I have a little fun with her, wouldn't you?" he started to laugh and I went furious.

I threw myself to him and I tried knock him down, but he moved fast thanks to his glider, I used my webs but I didn't see him.

"You are NOT going to touch her! Do you hear me?!" I yelled furious.

"Who are you to forbid me that?" he said laughing.

The laugh started to disappear and so the Green Goblin.

Oh no… no, no, no, no, no..., this was exactly what I was talking about. He had seen us…but when? An hour ago? In the fair? At the orphanage? It doesn't mattered, what matter now was that I've put Aria on danger though I didnt wanted to, so, although that was going to kill me and break Aria's heart, I had to end with this for her sake.


	6. Heartbreaking Decision

**(POV Peter)**

I needed to think how I was going to tell Aria that we couldn't be anymore without hurting her feelings. It took me a few days, but now I had to find courage to face her.

So, today I went to her building as myself, and I started to look for her room... or at least... her appartment, outside the building getting up by the stairs. I looked through the curtains of every room and about the 16th floor I saw Aria reading something like a script in low voice and highlighting something.

I knocked the window really nervous trembling like never before.

She quit the tiny curtain and she saw me. She surprised and smiled and then she opened the window.

"Peter… what are you doing here? How do you know where's my room?" she asked confused.

I smiled a little inhibit.

"I just went up through the stairs and looked for it in every window, I was hopping I'll get to your room and not Tyler or Brooke's" she started to laugh and she made me lose focus so I looked at other side "…by the way where are they?"

"Brooke has been doing some double shifts the last three days, and Tyler is with Tony" she said.

"Who's Tony?" I asked to make more time.

"Remember that day of the fair I called one of my friends _Jet Boy_?" I nodded "Well Tony is the _Jet Boy_ "

"And why would you call him like that?"

"Because Tony is the name of the main character of West Side Story, but surely you don't know what I'm talking about" I've never seen West Side Story but for my knowledge it was a Broadway Musical, though, I didn't understand what she meant with that _Jet Boy_ reference. "Whatever… what's going on? You have to be really desperate to look for me on every single window."

Now it was the time. I had to do this no matter what; I had to be serious about this so I could save her life.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little complicated but it's just that… we can't be together" I sluttered.

Aria looked at me disappointed, sad, angry… broken.

I saw how a tear streamed down her face but she quickly cleaned it and she looked at me madly, she sighted.

"So…first to flirt with me, in our "first date" you give me an enormous teddy bear like every romantic movie cliché, you kiss me and you hold my hand on the way home, then you act all bipolar and now you're telling me that we can't be together? Seriously? What do you want Peter? That I collapse in front of you? You want to play with me? It's that so?"

"It's not that… it's just that… you wouldn't understand it…." I tried to explain.

"Oh I wouldn't understand it?! Of course I do!" she interrupted me with really loud voice that surprised me "You only wanted to play with me and you made me fall in love with you!" She kept silence for a minute. She loved me... that was supposed to make me happy but it didn't because now I knew how much I was hurting her. She kept silence and she sat on her bed staring at the floor, her face went from angry to sad. "No. You know what Peter? Never mind... I will never be good for you, I mean… you are so smart and what am I? A stupid actress who isn't good at math or science? You could never have those intellectual debates with me, I'm not the smartest girl in New York, I'm not enough for you and you're right to end with this. I knew fairytales weren't real and I can't believe I felt for it again!"

Oh no… I was… I was… broken with her words, those words were the worst punishment for me…well… the second worst punishment. I knew this was for her own good but it didn't avoid me to die inside.

"Aria don't…."

"You should leave Peter, now" she said sadly.

"But let me…"

"Didn't you listen?! GET OUT!"

I wanted to explain her everything, I was dying to tell her how much I loved her, but I couldn't hurt her more than I already did. I looked at her eyes; I was deeply sad for what I've done but I went away so I couldn't hurt her anymore.

Now I hated myself for what I did to her. I made her feel so small when she was the most amazing person in the world, I destroyed that hopeful spirit, that beautiful soul and I turned a big heart into pieces. Then only thing that cheered me up was that now she could live and be safe, she had a life before her and I wasn't in that future, I didn't belong there because I would only be an obstacle for her.


	7. The Weird Guy

**(POV Aria)**

Brooke convinced me that going to the gym would cheer me up because there were lots of "hot guys" to distract with. I wasn't really convinced of going but after all my friend was just trying to help me get through this.

We arrived to the gym and started to warm up, then we went to the bicycles.

"What kind of stupid ass dumps my best friend?!" Brooke said with indignity.

"Peter" I said feeling sad and remembering all my good times with Peter transformed into an awful lie.

I needed to relief everything with someone, and Brooke was here disposed to listen to me, so I started to tell her everything that happened with Peter a few weeks ago.

"I don't know Brooke, Peter is really strange… first he kisses me and the next day he just…dumps me. You know? I comprehend that I'm not enough for someone like him, I mean maybe when we kissed he didn't feel the same way as I and he just wanted to be polite at me"

"Bullshit!" Brooke exclaimed. Everyone in the gym started to look at her like crazies and I looked at her with my eyes wide open and Brooke just stare at everyone "What? Go back to your own business people!" she said annoyed and then she looked at me "Aria, remember YOU ARE AN EXTRAORDINARY PERSON and you don't need anyone to thrive! You are a star and the most wonderful person I've ever met! Not everyone is disposed to be a volunteer at an orphanage and to give herself before everybody else and expect nothing in return! Not everyone sacrifices everything you did! I don't know anyone who worked more than you to reach everything you had! If Peter is an asshole and he can't understand the special girl he has in front it that's up to him!"

That was one of the best things I've hear this last weeks, I felt a few tears came to me.

"You're right Brooke" I said "Peter was my everything…he destroyed my illusions of love but do you know what? If my Broadway idols thrive on their own I can do it too. Maybe it wasn't my moment for a man, maybe it's a sign that I have to focus on my career."

We did the bumped fists and we smiled. A guy in front of us raised his sight to us.

"Never trust in love" he said looking at me. He was regular height and weight, with straight brown hair, and with eyes of a….green color? I actually couldn't disguise the color of his eyes.

There was something strange about him; he had like scars in his face and something weird on his neck, something green and of strange texture.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Oh… sorry, I'm Harry" he raised his hand and I wave him because of education "I can't help listening that you said Peter, that's the name of one friend that failed me"

"I'm very sorry Harry, but I doubt he'll be the same one"

"Yeah right?" he smiled, something in his smile didn't convinced me at all "Anyway… it's been pleasure talking to you pretty one, see you later"

"Yeah… bye"

 _What the f…?_

When he leave Brooke and I looked at each other frowning confused but with a jeering smile about this Harry guy, if that was really his name.

Anyway, when Brooke and I stopped the laughter we concentrate ourselves to do some exercise but I couldn't stop thinking about this strange Harry guy. I knew which his intentions were by talking to me, just like my previous dates, he surely wanted that too.


	8. The Green Goblin

**(POV Aria)**

We were all picking up the dishes from some tables that left and we were all checking at the clock because all of us just wanted to go already and rest after a hard work.

I was singing in low voice the song that was playing on the jukebox "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" by the beautiful Marilyn Monroe, but the strange thing was that I wasn't singing that song with a smile like always, I was pretty serious because I couldn't stop thinking about that Harry guy, how something about him couldn't make me be at peace, I didn't know… he had something really strange.

Suddenly a voice that always cheered my day made me interrupt my thoughts.

"Hey Ari…are we going out tonight or you prefer us to stay home and watch 'The Sound of Music'?" Tyler said approaching to me.

I smiled.

"Uhm… 'The Sound of Music' sounds tempting but I'll go for the second option. I need shopping a lot to clear my mind and we need to talk many things" I said hugging my friend. I really needed some alone time with my best friend, I needed to tell him how I felt about this whole situation of Peter about how I angry and mostly how sad I felt.

Tyler and I decided to go out to Times Square because Tony had test and he had to study, Brooke had a date with a guy from her school and all of our friends were busy, so we get the opportunity to get some alone time of Best Friends. I started to tell him about Peter and suddenly the talk turned into a talk about that Harry guy the one who tried to flirt with me when I was at the gym the other day with Brooke.

There were lots of people in the place so we couldn't walk too much. We were crossing the stairs when a maleficent laughter started to sound, at the beginning we thought it was a tease, but then, Tyler and I realized that there was no tease. We looked at each other and then I hugged Tyler's arm because I was getting afraid, now that we didn't know where it came from.

Not even a minute passed when somebody appeared in a glider and stopped a few meters right in front of me beginning to stare at me. He had this weird thing on his neck that I've seen recently, he had brown hair messy and mistreated and he was regular height. The green eyes looked at me once again with a malevolent smile that frightened me. I knew him, I've seen him and I couldn't believe it.

"Tyler it's him" I murmured to my friend "That guy from the gym, Harry"

My best friend stared at me with the eyes wide open, he was afraid for me. I clung more to him.

Harry approached to me and he arched his eyebrows still laughing but now more silent, I was moving towards pulling my best friend with me, who didn't let me go. We couldn't move anymore and Harry didn't step away. I closed my eyes while Harry touched my face with desire. Something bad was going to happen to me. I felt Harry's disgusting breathing hitting to my face. I felt disguised but most of all I felt terrified and I was about to have a heart attack.

I felt that somebody pushed him and the people started to cheer and to clap. I opened my eyes.

God bless you Spiderman.

I took a deep breath and Tyler hugged me while we were watching how Spiderman defeat that idiot. Harry approached to me once more and Spiderman looked at me, doubting to approach in fear that Harry could make me something. He decided to approach and separate Harry from me but he pushed Spiderman back.

He didn't give up and they kept on fighting until Harry finally said a super villain phrase cliché:

"I'm coming back Spiderman! And I'll destroy you and everything you love! You'll never live in peace!" Harry yelled before leaving.

Spiderman looked at me once again.

"Thank you" I murmured relief and then Tyler and I decided to go back home.

When we arrived home we lie on the coach and turn the TV on to watch the news. The news presenter started to say that the individual that appear tonight at the Times Square was identified as Harry Osborn son of Norman Osborn the diseased owner and founder of OSCORP, now Harry was best known as the Green Goblin, because of his looks of goblin.

I started to cry afraid. If Spiderman hadn't appeared I don't know what Harry would have done to me.

"It's okay, it's okay Ari, I am here" Tyler said protective.

"So mom and dad were right when they said that New York was full of danger, huh?" I could say.

….

Now it wasn't so safe here in New York so I was taking care of myself more than ever, I was afraid of crossing the streets alone but eventually I had to do it.

Today my dance teacher left me a note that told me to stay late to practice some steps I didn't understand. I entered to the school and it was all lonely. I entered to the dance room but my teacher wasn't there so I sat after turning on the light. I couldn't stop trembling, because I'm a very fearful girl. I was turning my head from side to side and I decided I wouldn't be so afraid if I listen to some music so I put on my headphones and I started to listen to Snow Patrol's "Called out in the dark" from their album FALLEN EMPIRES. Suddenly someone hit me in my head and I'm not aware of what happened latter, I only saw black, that darkness black I was afraid of.

….

I opened my eyes slowly, but I couldn't remember going to sleep. I had an awful pain on my scruff. I moaned and I tried to touch my scruff but I couldn't, I looked down. I was standing and tied to a pole at the edge of a giant and lonely building that was about 45 meters high. I didn't know where I was neither why and I got frightened, this was exactly the reason why I didn't wanted to be alone. I was hardly breathing.

You gotta be kidding me! You gotta be kidding me!


	9. What I Try To Avoid To Happen

**(POV Peter)**

After my night watch I wasn't feeling well. I had the feeling that something wasn't going well and that feeling had something to do with Aria. I got worried and I decided to go to Aria's place so I could calm down, I looked through the window of Aria's room but no one was there so desperate I looked through the window of the living room of Aria's appartment. All of her friends were almost all sat except for Tyler and Brooke. I saw all with worried faces.

"Are you sure about that?" other friend of Aria said worried, he was the other guy that worked with her.

"Of course I am, if she asked be to pick her to the Academy she had to be there! When I arrived she wasn't there so I entered to the school and in the dance room I found her backpack and her headphones on the floor. She is taken!" Tyler said desperate.

Taken.

No… oh no! Not her! I knew something bad was happening!

Before any despair action I decided to listen carefully if they had any idea of where she was or who had kidnaped her because right now I had my head blocked out.

"We are all worried for her Tyler but calm down!" the black skin girl said.

"I won't calm down Zoey! I won't! Not while my best friend may be taken by some stranger lunatic that who knows what's going to do to her!"

"Hey Tyler, I think Zoey it's right, she's our friend too and we're frightened for her but we won't solve anything just yelling and fighting to each other" Tony said.

"We have to call the police" the brown hair guy said.

"Those fools would do nothing they'll say that we have to wait at least 72 hours, by then it'll be too late" the redheaded girl said frustrated "We must think, I mean, an Academy it's not the first place someone chooses to kidnap other person, and besides I don't think that someone just decide to take her because she was there. I think it was something planned"

"C'mon Jenn! Why would someone plan to kidnap our friend? Don't say stupid things!" the brown hair guy argued.

"Stupid things?! I'm just trying to help to find OUR friend! I have a point but you're the stupid if you can't see that Christopher!" Jenn yelled.

"Chris you asshole! Stop being such a douchebag with Jenn! She's only trying to help! You don't have to act like the stupid jerk you are for once in your stupid life of writing trash that would never like to anyone!" Brooke yelled in bad moods.

"Who do you think you are to insult me and my writings you whore?! Aria asked you if you could go with her but you said you had something to do! If only you had accompanied her she wouldn't be disappeared right now!"

They all started to argue and I started to think.

How stupid! I knew the answer and I was too stupid to notice it. This was exactly what I tried to avoid and once again I failed. Harry had her!

I knew exactly what I was going to do next, so I stopped hearing the fight between Aria's friends and I swing to look for the girl I love and rescue her before something worse could happen to her.

Now the question was: where should I look for her? I was so desperate and I tried to focus. Suddenly I thought about the place were Harry menaced me the other day it was a big building that was lonely, so I tried to remember where it was.

C'mon Parker! Think! Just think!

Right! I started to swing on the way to Allen Street because I had to hurry to go get her.

I arrived and I hide to set Aria free without Harry knew it.


	10. Like a Déjà Vu

**(POV Peter)**

She was opening her eyes slowly and when she realized where she was her expression changed showing fear.

"So the princess already woke up" Harry said showing himself to Aria whose expression change once again, but now she showed an irritated face, she looked at Harry with a killing hate.

Harry started to laugh on that maleficent laugh of Green Goblin, now I realized that the hope I had of having my best friend back had already died, because there was nothing left of my childhood best friend.

"What's wrong pretty one? Oh… I know… my methods bringing you here right? I'm sorry".

Aria's face showed more hate and she was also trying to look brave.

"What are you winning having me here 'Beast Boy'? Don't you tell me you want to take over the world 'The Brain' oh and by the way… where's 'Pinky'? Aren't you suppose to have an evil stupid henchmen or something?..." although the situation, she was insulting at the Goblin by talking to him with nicknames, the Goblin was trying not to explode before Aria's comments but he couldn't avoid to frown for a second.

"Take over the world… maybe… that's a good idea, but what I'm looking for today is revenge" Goblin admitted.

Aria laughed.

"Oh please! You should spend your time on something more useful, like doctors or a psychiatrist; maybe go to some seminary for anger manager or something. You are losing your time here because you and I know exactly what is going to happen: Spiderman is going to come to kick your ass, you are going to jail and I will live to be a huge legend of Broadway. Everybody wins but you. Yei!"

That tried his patience, he went furious and he approached to Aria. Aggressively he pressed Aria's face.

"Don't you understand it little girl?! I want Spiderman and maybe when he's dead I take you as my trophy! But first I want to see him bleeding and begging for mercy so I could deny that from him!

I had to stop him know.

"Then here you have me Goblin" I said decided "Leave her out of this! This is between you and me! Be a man and fight with me!" I screamed Goblin turned to see me and then to see her again "I'm waiting for you!"

He still didn't look at me he was just staring at Aria with a huge smile.

"You don't want to repeat the same thing that happened two years ago right?" he said laughing "You think you have a chance to save this one"

I looked at her: so fragile, so afraid and confused because she had no idea of what happened two years ago and what was happening now.

I stared at the Goblin. He took Aria and pushed her. My heart began to speed up and I got much worried trying to react looking for her. I saw her holding into a small pole. I sight and Goblin started to attack me so I attacked him back.

"Aria! Hold on!" I yelled.

"I don't think I have another option!" she answered. "But I would thank you if you hurry because I'm a little clumsy!"

The Goblin hit me really hard that I fell, but I reincorporate and I went back to where Aria was. The Goblin had her and retained her trying to escape from me in the glider.

"Put me down you asshole!" Aria demanded, but she shouldn't ask for that.

"It will be a shame but if you want that pretty one" then he threw her.

Aria screamed.

Oh… no… no… no… it was a _Déjà_ _Vu_. I saw the same look in Aria, the same look as Gwen when she died. Tears streamed down Aria's face before she closed her eyes, because she was facing the end. Everything was happening again.

I couldn't permit this; the Goblin couldn't take Aria away from me too. I had to act fast if I wanted to save her.

I threw a web to Aria and I caught her, I pull the web to me and I held Aria in my arms. She clung to me trembling and I left her inside the building.

"Don't stay here! It's too dangerous!" I order her.

"Watch out Spiderman!" she warned me.

I turn my face and I defeat the Green Goblin. I didn't know how we ended inside the building in the same place I left Aria.

I received the Goblin's fist, I was losing. Aria was watching us worried. I was failing in front of her.

"What would you say if we show your identity to your little girlfriend?" Goblin said.

I tried to oppose but finally the Goblin took my mask off. I stared at Aria who was shocked, without believing what she was watching. I looked at her with sorrow and shame.

"There it is little princess, your hero is your beloved Peter Parker"

"I'm sorry" I murmured.

"Peter…." She said covering her mouth and slowly walking toward and trembling.

"TELL HER! Tell her the FRAUD you are! Tell her how you disappointed me, to your BEST FRIEND knowing how much I needed you and when you knew you could save me while I was dying! Tell her how you let your beloved Gwen Stacy die and how she looked at you before she died! You are a fraud!"

Now she knew, it was true: I was a fraud. But I got furious, I felt how the adrenaline grew inside of me so I defeated again although he was ending with me.

An extinguisher knocked him out. Actually it was Aria who knocked him out with an extinguisher in the scruff. I looked at her all astonished. She looked at me frowning.

"What? He owe me that, he brought me that way here, didn't he told you?" she said cynically.

But Harry wasn't knocked out for so long, he looked at Aria like a sanguinary killer. Aria started to walk towards afraid with her eyes on alert. He wasn't going to touch her ever again, I would never permit it. I hit him and I started to throw all my webs to him, some rubble fell to him and he got unconscious, I knew he'll remain like that for a while but when he'd wake up, he would be miles away.

I looked at Aria who was five meters away. She sight when she looked into my eyes, she ran to me and she hug me hard. I hug her and I felt her. Alive! I could save her! I kissed her forehead and I held her tighter.

"I guess part of me was suspecting it, but another part of me was telling me I was crazy" she said "…now I see that you said all that and did all you did, because you wanted the best for me".

We separate and I looked at her smiling like saying "This is me" and she made a bended smile. Then I got serious, today I was about to lose her too… this couldn't happen again.

"Aria… what Harry said was truth, my girlfriend Gwen Stacy died in a situation very alike to yours. She died because of my fault and… you almost died tonight, if something bad had ever happened to you… I would never forgive myself. I can't lose you too I love you too much and I can't do to you what I did to Gwen".

"Wait… do you…do you… love me?" she said crying.

"Of course I love you, but I told you I can't…"

"So… you prefer to be away from me and never see me again than being with me and something bad happening to me? It's almost the same!"

"No, it's not! Don't you want to live Aria? Of course you want to! You have dreams and hopes, friends and family! You deserve to have a life and you would never have it with me!"

"And what about you? Don't you deserve it too? Don't you deserve to have a life besides Spiderman?"

"With a great power comes a big responsibility" I said "My duty is to protect New York and I can't put you in danger again, we can't be together although how much I love you"

She knew she couldn't convince me so she resigned. She sight.

"The decision is all yours Peter. I love you too and I want to be with you more than anything but you are deciding for both of us to step away from me because you are afraid. I can't get it, but I respect your decision, because though it hurts I would probably do the same if I were in your place".

Her words broke me. My words also broke her.

"At least…can I ask you two things?"

"Anything you want" I answered.

"One last kiss?" she asked.

I pull her to me and I kissed her. My right hand touched her neck and the left her waistline, then she hugged my neck and I put my right hand in her waistline like with the left hand. In that kiss I felt her broken soul and her grief, but this decision was the best for both of us. Though all the pain and all our tears I enjoyed to felt those lips again, it would be the last time I'd felt them. When we finished I caress her cheek and I cleaned up some of her tears.

"What's the other thing?"

"Could you get me out of here? I don't know where the exit is…"she said and she gave me a sad smile which I returned to her.

I put my mask back and I hug Aria to get her out. We landed on the floor and we look to each other.

"Thank you Spiderman I would never forget what you did for me tonight" she smiled at me, kissed my cheek and turn to walk away from me.

And I saw her, so beautiful through the tears and the broken heart, so beautiful through the bruises in her face and the smeared makeup.


	11. There's Just an Empty Space

**(POV Aria)**

I started to cry at the moment I stepped away from Peter, my Peter, my hero, my Spiderman. I couldn't stop thinking that he was right, although he didn't said that I didn't belonged to his world and I would never be a part of it again. He's the idol of the city, the hero… I would only be a distraction for him.

I walked until I got home. I knocked the door and Tyler opened. I smiled and I shrugged my shoulders. He couldn't believe he saw me but he got excited and relief so he hug me for a long time.

"You're here! You're okay Aria! I can't believe it!" he said crying. I entered to my apartment and sight.

All my friends looked at me and they all hug me. Now I saw the good friends I had, they were here for me, for better or for worse, they were more than friends… family. I started to cry feeling all broken but my friends were here although everything.

"We'll stay here, but you need some rest it surely was a rough night" Chris said.

I nodded though I didn't want to sleep and I cried again.

"It's okay honey, you're here now and nothing's gonna hurt you" Tyler said to me and I hug him again while he escorted me to my room "I love you Ari" my best friend said to me.

"I love you too Ty" I said and we hugged again.

"I'll get you some tea would you like that?" I nodded while he left. I just wanted to rest but I couldn't get to sleep.

I had so many emotions, the fear I felt for almost dying was nothing now. Being without Peter was what had me this way. Now I had to face being without him... forever. It was it...Peter and I were nothing now but acquaintances and just thinling about that turned my heart into small broken pieces.

….

 _It's been seven hours and fifty days since you took your love away. I go out every night and sleep all day, since you took your love away, since you been gone I can do whatever I want, I can see whomever I choose. I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant but nothing, I said nothing can't take all these blues, cause nothing compares, nothing compares… to you._

Sinead O'Connor was right. Nothing compared with Peter. I always say I have to cheer me up, I want to be myself again, but when I'm happy I remember Peter and everything goes to hell. I feel so sad without him and I knew I would never get over this.

Perhaps being without him was good, like I said one day, maybe it wasn't my time for a boyfriend, maybe God had a better plan for me, but it didn't stop hurting. I have an empty space that would never be filled with anything.

I saw him everywhere, everything reminded me of him, I saw the news everytime and the newspapers that only talked about Spiderman, people always talked about him and that only made me feel more broken, I knew I wasn't myself anymore without him, but I had to come back to myself although Peter.

I wished to turn back the clocks and never changed, mayne never met him... no... how could I say that? Peter was the best that had ever happened to me... meeting him, being with him... kissing him...

C'mon Aria Sofía Luna Diaz! Focus...make an efford to be yourself again... I had a big struggle with myself right now... the truth was that I didn't know me anymore after what happened 50 days ago... I needed to find myself again...but how?


	12. Lost

**(POV Peter)**

Harry already was taken, but that didn't assure me that Aria would be safe from him. He could escape again and come for her again; I would be never live in peace knowing that would happen.

I missed her and everything was falling to pieces without her.

I was a mess; I was lost, I was so desperate that I decided that the only thing that might calm me down was going to see Gwen.

A long time passed since the last time I was here. I forgot how lonely and cold could be the path to the cemetery. I walked around the graves feeling something a nervous cramp in my stomach looking for the one that had GWENDOLYNE STACY written on it. After walking a little bit, I found what I was looking for so I sat in front of the grave and stared at it like a statue.

I wanted to talk to her but I just couldn't find what to say and the words to start. Finally I decided to speak from the heart.

"Hi Gwen… it's been a long time, I know. There are so many things I've wanted to tell you… So many things happened in my life since the last time I came to see you" I made a pause "You see... I met a girl, a good girl and I fell in love with her… but don't think I forget about you, I would never do that, you are and you will always be a part of me, you were one of the most amazing things that had ever happened to me; I really loved you and you know that. After you I hadn't seen any case or any purpose for my life… until I met her. She made me see the light in my life again but I knew that we could never be because of who I am. I tried so many times to stay away from her but ever when I struggled the most I could I couldn't stay away from her. And my biggest fear made true when she almost died just like you did in hands of Harry, fortunately I could save her…but if something would happen to her…how could I live Gwen? When I lost you everything fell, I didn't want to lose Aria too but I'm losing her anyway. I'm thinking so much about her, she has the right to live. I took that right from you Gwen and I couldn't do that to her, I can't make the same mistake twice. I'm frustrated; and though she already knows my secret and she accepted me that way I forbid her being with me, we can't be together. I'm so unhappy without her, but I can't act selfish right now with her, because being with her is selfish. I just…." I shivered and I stuttered. "…everything is wrong with me. Oh… Gwen! Please tell me what to do!"

I started to cry and I was hoping to get an answer but I didn't get it. Gwen couldn't answer me.

"…I know you are dead but I know you can hear me, thank you for listening. You will always be in my heart Gwen Stacy and though my heart belongs now someone else, I will always love that seventeen year old beautiful smart girl that became my first love"

I stood and I left the cemetery still frustrated.


	13. Though It Hurts

**(POV Peter)**

I followed her once again, it's been like three times today, but I wasn't able to step away from her. I had to take care of her, make sure she was okay. Of course, she never realized that I was following her.

How I wish to be a part of her life, to be with her and to share with her every moment of my life, but a part of me didn't allow us to be together. Now, more than ever I was conscious that Spiderman would always be a part of me and it would be unforgivable to have a relationship with her knowing that she would be in danger.

I knew how much I hurt her and that was what I hated the most, but it was better to be away from her and watching her through the distance than not having her at all.

She stopped in a small building and she called through the bell two times.

Two minutes later her friend….Chris or how-ever-his-name-was received her with a warm hug.

I frowned because I asked myself what she was doing there alone at eight o'clock. I didn't like that and also my jealousy system got active.

I stick to the wall and I looked thought the window.

I couldn't hear at anything they say I only saw mouths articulating. I saw Aria's beautiful eyes without any shine looking at the ground and I saw this guy approaching to her sitting by her side and removing a lock of hair that fell through her forehead and placing it behind Aria's ear.

I saw how he touched Aria's chin and approached her face to his to kiss her lips.

It's incredible how a simple image can make you feel like nothing, I couldn't understand how but I felt a part inside of me feeling broken to pieces. It was a bitter taste and a bitter image I didn't want to remember but that will always be there in my mind. I knew something like this had to happen eventually someday but I couldn't imagine it would be so soon and I couldn't imagine how hard it would hit me and how it deep it hurt me to the core.

But Aria had the right to do it; I was nobody to judge her.

They separated and the guy was smiling, then Aria told him something, she held is hand and she touched his cheek with the other hand. He stopped smiling and said something to her, after she answered him they hugged and I couldn't bear watching more so I took my broken heart and I left.


	14. No Day But Today

**(POV Peter)**

After seven days the image of Aria with her friend however-his-name-was was still haunting me after days. I wanted to follow her but I knew that it would only kill me to see her with someone else. I knew what would be the only thing that may cheer me up.

I went to visit my aunt May to the house, I wanted to surprise her. I opened the door why my key and I fulfilled what I meant, because my dear aunt was really surprised and really happy to see me.

"Peter? Oh honey what a nice surprise!" my aunt said excited while she approached to hug me.

"That was my intention May" I said to her smiling after a pause. I looked at her. "You and I are going to Central Park, like the old times"

When I was a little kid, after my parents died Aunt May and Uncle Ben used to take me to Central Park to get an ice cream and to walk to calm me when I had attacks of sadness. Years passed and we kept going but when I got to High School that tradition faded way.

My aunt smiled again.

"Okay…but what happened to you? It's been years since we took a walk in Central Park the last time"

"But I want to return to that tradition. So c'mon…let's go."

I took her by an arm and we left the house on our way to Central Park.

We were just walking, smiling and talking about the old times mostly about my uncle Ben. I missed so much spending time with my beloved aunt, the most important person in my life besides other one. Being with her really cheer me up.

"Peter? Whoa Peter hi!" a known voice said. I turned my head and I saw Tyler, Aria's best friend, but he was with Tony or the _Jet Boy_ as Aria called him.

"Hey Tyler… How are you doing?" I said and he or better said they approached to me and my aunt.

"I'm fine… How about you?" he asked

"Well, I'm…fine I guess…." I answered.

"Oh.. I almost forgot… do you know Tony?" he said pointing at him.

"Yeah I saw him once, but I never spoken to him" I wave and then I looked at my aunt "Oh…this is my aunt May" when both waved my aunt we all kept in silence for a few seconds, it was a little uncomfortable. Then something slipped into my mind and the words just came out of my mouth. "How is she Tyler?" I asked him thinking about Aria. Tyler immediately understood and his expression changed when he looked at me.

"She's… uhhm… kind of…" he stuttered, that stutter made me worried "…I mean…she pretends to be fine but she's not. I'm very worried about her, she's disappointed, blue. She really misses you, even though she always says that she has to be strong enough, have courage and work hard to reach her dreams…but…she hasn't sing of joy since then, she has not the same spirit as always."

"But…isn't she dating a friend of yours?" I asked confused, if she was seeing someone she had to be happy… wasn't she?

Tyler seemed confused.

"What?! Who...who the hell told you that? She's not dating anyone and I know it, she is having pretty rough times Peter. She needs all of us and she's not ready to have a relationship with anyone, she doesn't want a relationship with anyone unless that somebody is you. I just… Peter… c'mon… what happened between you guys? Whenever I saw you together and I saw Aria's smile while she looked at you I thought: Whoa…. It seems they're meant to be, and how you looked at her… You love her Peter, if not… you wouldn't asked for her the way you did, you wouldn't seem so jealous thinking about her with someone else and you wouldn't be staring at me like that. And do you know what? She really adores you; with you she was happier than ever, her eyes were full of love, she's deeply in love with you still,"

I didn't say anything… she...she still loved me after all! Immediatly my face turned to something different like a mix of lots of different emotions. Do I was pretty obvious? Ughh… Great! Now aunt May it's just staring at me.

"Well…it was nice to see you Peter but we actually have to go…" then he turned into my aunt's direction "Nice to meet you ma'am" he tighten my aunt's hand; Tony did the same after Tyler. After walking away, Tyler looked at me. "And… Peter… I hope you think what I said to you"

Then they left and my aunt looked at me… oh, oh…. that look was the one she used to scold me. I knew exactly was about to come now.

"Son…what have you done?" she asked me sad, disappointed.

I didn't answer.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"I didn't see any case on it" I finally answered.

"Why not Peter?! Aria is an amazing girl"

"That's why… she's not any girl; she deserves someone better than me, someone that don't cause her pain like I did. Though I love her I have to sacrifice that for her, it's better if she stays away, If stay away from her.

"Son… from the moment you saw her and you said: 'she's gorgeous' I knew that she would make you forget all your pain. And how she saw you, I saw Ben the same way as she looked at you. Now I understand why she changed, how after a smile her face turned to sad… how she wasn't going to the orphanage often. You hurt her really deep if she changed like that Peter…"

I felt like a hundred knifes hurting every single part of me.

"I know… and that's killing me aunt May, you don't know how… but what if something like what happened to Gwen happens to her? I couldn't… I couldn't bear it"

"Peter Parker those are only stupid excuses. God doesn't punish someone twice, and besides Gwen would have wanted you to be happy, to move on, and to live! If you really love this girl as you say you have to get her back and fight for being with her, there's no day but today, Ben taught me that. We don't know how much time we have to spend with the people we love. So please: live son, be happy each day of your life, I want to see you happy once again and with this girl I saw your smile again, you deserve the chance to love and being loved by someone and she is your opportunity"

Then she hugged me and left thinking about Aria, the girl I knew I would always love. In that moment I realized that my aunt way right, I loved her and I couldn't bear to be another day without her, I needed Aria in my life and if she loved me too then what I was waiting for? Why should I step away from her? Why should I cause suffering for both of us? I had to stop making things so complicated. Yes… my life did had risks but if I was really going to be with Aria I had to trust in myself and in the fact that if she gets in danger I would never doubt on saving her and I will always take care if her because she was my life now and my heart belonged to her.

I decided at last that I would live my life.


	15. The Reason Is You

**(POV Peter)**

Today it was the day. Today I would go see her face to face and tell her everything I feel for her. After thinking for two days what I was going to tell her, I finally knew the exact words I would tell her when I'd had her in front of me.

I looked myself in the mirror and I sighed nervous, I knew how much I've changed for good and it was because of her, she was the reason why I saw a different man today; that man I stared at was a better person than yesterday.

My feet didn't answer my calls to move. Suddenly they did answer me so I went out of the small apartment.

I saw a flowery while crossing the streets and stopped to buy a dozen of white roses, Aria's favorites.

Half an hour later I arrived to Aria's. I went upstairs remembering what I was going to tell her and whispering everything so I couldn't forget about the words. I couldn't remember the last time I was this nervous.

I knocked the door with my hand shaking.

Moments later the door was opened. I rose my look smiling hoping to see Aria's beautiful smile and eyes, but instead I found her friend Brooke frowning at the moment she stared at me.

"What do you want? What are you doing here?!" she asked aggressively. She looked literally like that blond bitch that makes your life impossible in High School. Her short blond straight hair defined perseveration and toughness.

"Is Aria home?" I asked nervous.

"I don't have to tell you things I don't want to"

"Please" I begged "I need to…"

"You, you, you… the only word I'm listening is _you_ , 'you need to' don't pretend you came for her, you just want to use her, I've known scums like you my whole life and I won't permit my best friend to be more hurt for someone like you. I'm glad she's gone to Mexico because there you can't hurt her anymore"

Just like that… I don't know how but my world stumbled down…again.

"W-what do you mean with "gone"? Like… she's gone forever?"


End file.
